Annoying Orange: Poison Apple
(Magic Mirror shows outside and Orange) Orange: Mirror, Mirror on the wall, Do you want to hear my bird call? CCAW-CCAW! (laughs) ''Ha-ha-ha-ha! Magic Mirror: ''(groans) ''Uuuuu! Leave me be, I'm busy! Can't you see?! Orange: Yeah! Busy reflectin'! ''(laughs) ''Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Magic Mirror: NO, Silly Fruit, I'm workin' for the Queen, I'm tryin' to fi...... Orange: A unicorn spleen? Magic Mirror: What?! Orange: A fish wearin' jeans? Magic Mirror: Nnnno! Orange: ''(gasps) OOOOHHHHH, ''I know, a fartin' bean! Magic Mirror: ''(angrilly): ''Silenceeeeeee!!! Orange: What? I'm just tryin' to help! Magic Mirror: My rhymes don't need an assiet...besides...those things don't even exist! Orange: Tell that to those guys! Unicorn Spleen: Don't exist EUUUUUU, this comin' from a talkin' Mirror! Farting Bean: You tell him, Greg! ''(farting) All: (laughing) ''Ha-ha-ha! Orange: That guy's a real pain in the gas! ''(laugh) ''Ha-ha-ha! Magic Mirror: ''(grunt) UUUHAAAAGGHH! ''Such fustration! You're not helpin', "My Situation!" Orange: Oh, I know that's wrong, you don't have any phat beats to go with your rhymes! Magic Mirror: What? No! ''(record scratche, music playing wearing Orange's) ''STOP! Orange: C'mon, you're not rhymin'! Magic Mirror: No, '''stop it!!!' (music playing stops) Orange: HAHAHA! Jeez, someone's being a real pain in the glass! HAHAHA! Grapefruit: You just used that joke, PulpForBrains! Orange: (blows raspberry) ''Whatever. McChubby. Grapefruit: That's McChubby! Magic Mirror: ''(grunting) UHGHGHGHG... LISTEN! What the queen? Asked requires the greatest wisdom, I must find the most poisonous apple in the kingdom! Orange: Wait, who's in the what now? Magic Mirror: I've to get a poisonous apple for Snow White to eat, I can't find 1, OK?! Do you get it now?! Orange: Why didn't you say so? There's 1 right here! Magic Mirror: WUAH-wahh-uah-really?! Poison Apple: Holey moley-is it hot-in here? Magic Mirror: What, what's it?! Orange: It's what you wanted: A Moisoned Apple. Poison Apple: Seriously, guys! It's so hot that Squirrels are Pourin' Ice Water on thier Nuts! (record scratches) (Squirrels pouring ice water on thier nuts screen cuts to two) Squirrel: What, is there a problem? We like cold acorns! Magic Mirror: I don't mean to be cruel, (angrilly): ''but I said a Poison Apple, you fool! Orange: Oh I get it! Well how 'bout that 1? Midget Apple: Don't get too close to me, I don't feel very good! Ahh-Ah-Ahhhh-'''AHH-CHOOOOOO!!!!!!' Magic Mirror: This is most outragous, that Midget Apple isn't poisonous, he's merely contagous! Midget Apple: That's L-ah-ah-ah-choo!!!!!! Orange: Whoa, Gazunt Midget! (laughs) ''Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Midget Apple: ''(groans) ''Ugh!! Magic Mirror: Ugh, the time draws near, I will never find a Poison Apple, I fear! Orange: Steer-clear to deer that pokes you in the ear. ''(laughs) ''Ha-ha-ha-ha! Magic Mirror: Please stop, "Before I Blow My Top!" Orange: Oh, want to flop and shop, for a mop, at a truck, stop? ''(laughs) ''Ha-ha-ha! Magic Mirror: ''(angrilly): ''WOULD YOU, BE QUIET!!!!?????!!!!! Orange: Please, Eat a Balanced Diet! ''(laughs) ''Ha-ha-ha-ha! ''(then and shrieks in fear) Poison Apple: Guys, I don't mean to inturput, but seriously, "Can We Turn On A Fan Or Somethin'?" Magic Mirror: Quiet! You wet fruit, (cries): ''since I've failed, will cerntanly get the boot! Orange: Yeah! And besides, snow's comin' anyway! Poison Apple: Really? That sounds wonderful! Orange: No, not Snow, Snow! Poison Apple: Wait...What?! Orange: Snow white! Snow White: Ohh! A delicous Apple! Poison Apple: ''(eat of a munching) Snow White: Awwwww, I don't feel so good... (Snow White's falls crushes to the floor) Orange: Whoooa! Looks like snow white's a real flake! (laughs) ''Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Magic Mirror: Oh, my, I was wrong! That Apple was Poisonous all along! ''(chuckles) ''Ha-ha-ha-ha! Orange: Well, he was an Apple! ''(laugh) ''Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Magic Mirror: The Queen will be Thrilled, her wish has been Fufiled! Orange: 'Cause snow white has been chill! ''(laughs) ''Ha-ha-ha-ha! ''(Magic Mirror growls, is in disco Orange's again, music playing) ''Hippities, hoppities, waka waka woo! Midget Apple. Midget Apple: Ahh-choo! Orange: Hahaha, break it down! Midget Apple: AH-CHOO, AH-CHOO, AH-CHOO! Magic Mirror: ''(screams) ''Aaaaaaahhhhhh!!!!! ''(don't exist dance, breaks and is shattered all over the caslte floor) (End credits rolls)